This invention relates to a transmission differential with a plurality of planet pins mounted through apertures in a case.
In transmission differentials, various methods or arrangements have been utilized to locate the planet pinions and to prevent their rotation. One method is to use four pinions and a split housing with shafts with shafts which fit together in a "Lincoln Log" fashion. This method is limited because it requires that the differential have two shafts and that the housing be split for assembly. Another method is to cross drill the pinions and to retain them in the case or housing with pins or screws. This method requires drilling of the pinions and of the housing. Another method is to use a central hub to which hollow tapered pinion shafts are attached with bolts. Another method is to use a cantilevered pinion shaft which is retained at its inner end by a snap ring and at its outer end by a pin or a screw.
A simpler and less costly design is desired which retains and prevents rotation of the pinion shafts.